


Elle

by AlexieUtopie



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: God - Freeform, perfection
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23543473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexieUtopie/pseuds/AlexieUtopie
Summary: "Au départ, il n'y avait rien, il n'y avait qu'Elle. Elle, dans toute sa perfection immaculée."
Kudos: 1





	Elle

**Author's Note:**

> Dispositions légales : _Steven Universe_ appartient à Cartoon Network. Je ne possède rien dessus.
> 
> Cette fanfiction a été publiée originellement sur fanfiction.net le 9 février 2019.

Au départ, il n'y avait rien, il n'y avait qu'Elle. Elle, dans toute sa perfection immaculée. Elle, dans une immense solitude, un vide sans nom et sans forme. Elle ne s'en rendait pas compte encore, ne connaissant pas ce concept ni quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'Elle-même.  
Elle erra longtemps là où Elle se trouvait, à découvrir ce qui l'entourait et ce qu'Elle pouvait bien être. Mais bientôt, cela ne lui suffit plus. Elle cherchait quelque chose, quelqu'un d'autre qu'Elle, en vain, comprenant alors ce qu'était la solitude d'une vie sans compagnie. Et cela lui était insupportable. Mais que faire contre ? Elle ne connaissait rien d'autre qu'Elle-même, dans toute sa grandeur et sa perfection... Personne n'était là pour lui tenir tête ou la guider !  
Et la solitude continuait...

Le soleil se reflétait à travers Elle, créant des rayons lumineux qui dansaient sur le sol au gré de ses mouvements. Elle tenta de les toucher, et de ce geste anodin, presque rien en vérité, apparut une petite chose ébauchée, à peine plus grande qu'un ongle. Une petite merveille imparfaite, qui se mit à la regarder sans savoir ce qu'il se passait, avant de lui sourire. Elle en était toute émue : voilà qu'il y avait Elle, et puis l'autre. De la compagnie, enfin.  
Cette présence était réconfortante, petit rayon de soleil lumineux qui faisait tout pour lui faire plaisir. Ce n'était pas ce qu'Elle avait imaginé – mais après tout, qu'est-ce qu'Elle avait bien pu imaginer, seule comme Elle l'était ? – mais c'était tout ce qu'il lui fallait.  
Cela changea, et la petite créature commença à se sentir mal, faible peut-être. Elle ne savait pas comment l'aider, d'autant plus que cette petite chose ne le voulait pas, voulait être seule, à faire ce qu'il lui plaisait. Sa condition empira, et il fallut se rendre à l'évidence : la créature ne survivrait pas. Elle dut accepter de devoir s'en séparer : c'était une créature imparfaite vouée à disparaître un jour...

Mais cette expérience n'était pas perdue. Désormais, Elle savait ce qu'Elle pouvait faire – ce qu'Elle DEVAIT faire. Il lui suffisait de s'exercer, jusqu'à ce que tout soit parfait ! Elle servirait de modèles aux nouvelles créatures, qui vivraient d'Elle, avec Elle pour Elle. S'ils ne parvenaient pas à atteindre son niveau, elle le ferait pour eux. Elle, savait. Elle, pourrait les guider vers la perfection, à son image.  
Elle. Diamant Blanc.


End file.
